pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 106: Bitches
}} Ned, Chuck, Emerson, and Olive team up to solve a case in the murder of Harold Hundin, a well-respected dog breeder whose prized dog, a bitch named Bubblegum, becomes the world's first Coll-A-Dor-Russell-A-Poo. They learn from the momentarily revived Harold that his wife killed him. It's only later they find that prime suspect Hallie was not his only wife; Harold was a polygamist with FOUR wives! Ned finds himself in an uncomfortable situation after his kiss with Olive is revealed to Chuck. Synopsis Young Ned has slipped out of his bed and has set up a pretend house and clay figures of himself and Chuck. Depressed over his life, Ned loses his ability to imagine. As Ned looks up at the moon, he’s unaware that young Chuck is at home and looking up at the moon as well. Ned watches Chuck as she sleeps, then she wakes up. She stumbles and falls on Ned, but doesn’t die. They kiss but then Chuck takes off her clothing… and then her skin to reveal Olive. Ned wakes up from his dream and finds Chuck watching him. At the Pie Hole, Ned tries to discuss his dream with Emerson, but Emerson isn’t particularly interested. Meanwhile, Olive confesses to Chuck that she kissed Ned for a second when he rescued her. Once Chuck is sure she won’t do it again, Chuck wants to know what it was like. Meanwhile, 14 miles due west, dog breeder Harold Hundin is seemingly stabbed to death in the office of the Papen County Kennel Club. The kennel club hires the team to solve the murder and Ned resurrects the dead man. Hundin explains that he drank some poisoned coffee, then tripped over the spilled coffee and fell on a pointed dog brush, stabbing himself repeatedly as he continually slipped in the coffee. Hundin identifies the poison as cyanide and says his wife made the coffee for him, and the cyanide taste was disguised by the almond-flavored creamer. Ned touches him again just in time. However, Emerson investigates further and determines that Hundin was a polygamist with four wives: Hilary Hundin, who owns a dog-wear fashion company, Heather Hundin, a pet psychologist, Simone Hundin, who runs a dog obedience school, and Hallie Hundin, who trains seeing-eye dogs. Olive approaches Ned about clearing the air about their “relationship.” Ned ducks her and they discuss the case and the four wives. Each of the gang goes to a different wife separately at different times with Digby. Olive talks to Hilary, Ned talks to Heather, Emerson shows Simone that Digby needs training, and Chuck (briefly) pretends to be blind and says Harold left a note. Simone says she backed over Bubblegum, Harold’s dog, and killed it. Heather analyzes Digby’s supposed breeding issues (actually Ned’s). Simone explains that Harold was breeding a special combined breed of dogs, a Col-a-Dor-Russell-a-Poo. Further, each wife says that they gave Harold his coffee before he left for the day. The gang meets back at the Pie Hole but all four wives track them down and want to know about the note Harold left that Chuck mentioned. It turns out that Hallie is the one who gave Harold the almond-flavored creamer… and thus cyanide. The police arrest Hallie, Emerson is hired by a blind children's school to prove Hallie is innocent. They talk to Hallie who accuses rival dog breeder Ramsfeld Snuppy. They go to see Snuppy while Chuck notes that she’s comfortable with Ned kissing other people. Snuppy has Bubblegum’s ashes and plans to use her DNA to clone her then distribute her in dog stores throughout the country. It turns out that Harold sold Bubblegum to Snuppy over his wives’ objections. They talk to the wives to determine why they didn’t mention the sale, since it makes a motive for them all. Simone says they threatened to get an injunction so Snuppy killed Harold and framed Hallie. In his office, Emerson dozes off and his subconscious gives him a dream of Simone wearing a collar, while he wonders if he’s falling for her. Emerson figures his dream means Bubblegum is still alive. Ned decides to go with him, avoiding Olive who wants to talk about their kiss. Hilary comes in to deliver pet clothing and Olive mentions the cloning plan that Snuppy has planned, which Hilary didn’t know about. Emerson goes to confront Simone and notes that Bubblegum’s collar has shifted position every time he’s been there. Simone admits she has the dog but denies killing Harold, and comes on to Emerson. However, it turns out she’s been subconsciously training Emerson to do as she says, and manages to chloroform him unconscious. Emerson wakes to find himself tied up, and Simone wants to know if Snuppy hired him. She doesn’t believe him and leaves for Harold’s funeral. Afraid of the dark due to a childhood incident with a washing machine, Emerson breaks free of his bonds and gets the guys, and heads to Snuppy’s office. Snuppy is dead, poisoned, but Emerson doesn’t believe Simone is responsible. Ned considers bringing Snuppy back to life but Emerson stops him, figuring that the guilty suspect will run. They take the body to Harold’s funeral where all four wives and their dogs are gathered. Ned brings Snuppy back to life and Hilary flees. Ned touches Snuppy again and chases after Hilary, bringing her down. It turns out that Hilary wasn’t happy that Harold married three other women, and found satisfaction with Bubblegum. When Harold told her of his plans to clone Bubblegum, she poisoned Harold and framed Hallie. She and the other wives discovered after his death that Harold signed the contract with Snuppy. Simone faked the death and substituted Bubblegum's ashes for that of a rat that Bubblegum caught, but Hilary didn’t know that and killed Snuppy. Simone lied to protect Bubblegum. Emerson acknowledges that Simone is slick, while Hilary is taken off to jail. Chuck holds Digby, and Ned realizes he doesn’t want to hold Olive. He apologizes to Olive who says she'll be okay and hopes that he and Chuck can work something out. That night, Chuck and Ned go to their separate beds and Ned says she’s the only one for him. Additional Info Note * Although credited, neither Swoosie Kurtz nor Ellen Greene appear in this episode. Goofs *In the scene where Ned, Chuck and Emerson are talking in Snuppy's office while waiting for Snuppy to enter, Chuck briefly speaks with an English accent. It's especially noticeable when she says "...hold someone else's hand." In real life, actress Anna Friel does speak with an English accent. *The dog Bubblegum is always referred to as 'she', however, at 35:19 (the scene wherein Harold is handing Bubblegum's pink leash to Snuppy), Bubblegum's genitalia is visible - 'she' is male. Cultural References * This episode marks the second of many references in the series to Alfred Hitchcock's films with not just one, but two spoofs: ** The scene of Harold's stabbing is a spoof of Marion Crane's stabbing from Psycho. ** Emerson's dream sequence is a spoof of the dream sequence from Vertigo. * Olive says she had a horse named "The Pie" because she "wanted to be like Elizabeth Taylor". This is a reference to the movie National Velvet (1944), based on the novel by Enid Bagnold. Pie is the name of the horse belonging to Velvet Brown (Elizabeth Taylor). Cast Regulars *Lee Pace: Ned *Anna Friel: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles *Chi McBride: Emerson Cod *Jim Dale: The Narrator *Ellen Greene: Lily Charles *Swoosie Kurtz: Vivian Charles *Kristin Chenoweth: Olive Snook Guest Starring *Christine Adams: Simone Hundin *Mark Harelik: Ramsfeld Snuppy *Lydia Look: Heather Hundin *Jessica Lundy: Hilary Hundin *Joel McHale: Harold Hundin *Jenny Wade: Hallie Hundin Co-Starring *Field Cate: Young Ned *Sammi Hanratty: Young Chuck *Sy Richardson: Coroner *Ed Brigadier: Minister __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Simone Hundin arc